


got my love jumpstarted

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Talk, Reading Aloud, Secret Relationship, Sick Buck, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Buck, buck with reading glasses, but like. romantically, it's safe to assume that bucks trans in literally everything i write from now on, showering together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: sometimes i wanna write buddie without working on any of my thousands of wips, so. one shots.





	1. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buck never understood the appeal of pillow talk after sex until eddie

If there's anything that Buck is certain about in life, it's that Eddie is really, _really_ good at sex. It's the one thing he can really think about when Eddie's pulling out of him tonight and flopping down on the bed next to him. They're both silent for a while, trying to catch their breaths. 

"That was good," Buck murmurs, turning his head to look at Eddie with a grin. 

Eddie laughs a little, scoots closer to Buck, and opens his arms up for him. "Yeah, it was," he replies as Buck takes the invitation by moving to rest his head on Eddie's shoulder. "Mm, I love you."

Buck blushes slightly, tilts his head to hide his face in Eddie's shoulder, wraps an arm around Eddie's waist to distract himself. "Love you, too," he whispers. He hasn't quite gotten ahold of this whole Serious Adult Relationship. 

Eddie laughs again, a little quieter this time, turns his head to press his lips to Buck's forehead. It makes Buck feel safe, warm inside. 

They fall into a comfortable silence, holding each other and just listening to each other's breathing. It's nice, Buck thinks. It's one of his favorite things to do. 

Eventually, Buck gains the courage to break that silence. "I think I'm ready to tell everyone at work," he says quietly, uncertain. 

"About what? Us?" Eddie asks, a hand rubbing Buck's back gently. 

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to," Buck replies, a little fidgety. "I just- I feel certain about how I feel about you. I know now that... that we're in this for the long haul." 

When Eddie doesn't speak for a while, Buck starts to lose his courage. He's about to say, "nevermind" and shut this whole thing down when Eddie finally says something. "I think that's a good idea," he whispers. "Besides, I want everyone to know that I have the greatest boyfriend in the world."

Buck laughs, gently smacks Eddie's chest. "You are _such_ a nerd, babe," he says fondly. 

"Yeah, but I'm your nerd," Eddie replies sweetly, and the look on his face makes Buck's heart melt. 

"Always?" Buck asks, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Eddie's lips. 

"Always and forever, baby," Eddie replies, a hand coming up to gently hold Buck's face in place as he kisses him again and again and again.

Buck smiles wide, and deep down, he knows that everything will be okay as long as he's got Eddie. 


	2. insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buck is a lot sadder than he looks. eddie never knew that until now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon on tumblr requested something with insecure buck and supportive eddie, which is a plot i've been meaning to write for AGES. so, anon, i hope you like it!  
> if you'd like to request something, you can leave a comment, send a message over on tumblr @diazbuckley, or over on instagram @buckleydiaz :)

Usually, if Buck were to break a glass, he would react very calmly. He'd probably sigh, curse under his breath, but then would clean the glass up. No big deal.

Today, however, Buck's in an odd sort of mood. He's been feeling strange all day. A little sensitive, insecurities being more overwhelming than usual. When he accidentally knocks a glass off of Eddie's counter, the first thing he does is start crying. He's so embarrassed about the fact that he's crying, even though no one else is even in the room to  _see_ him, that he starts crying even harder. He tries to force back the tears so he can try to clean up the broken glass, kneels down on the ground, and the first thing he does is cut his hand on accident. Just as he's beginning to freak out over his bleeding hand, Eddie rushes into the room, eyes wide with panic. The worry in his eyes only makes Buck start crying even more.

Eddie's about to say something when he sees Buck on the floor, clutching his hand with tears streaming down his face. Eddie kneels down next to him silently, helps him stand up and brings him to a chair and gently sits him down. "Babe," Eddie says quietly, gently cupping Buck's cheeks and wiping tears away with his thumbs. "I'm gonna go get a first aid kit, okay? I'm gonna clean your hand up and clean up that glass, and then you can tell me what's wrong, okay?" Buck sniffles, nods shakily. "Good. I'll be right back." Eddie presses a kiss to Buck's forehead before rushing out of the room.

 _You're such an idiot_ , Buck's brain tells him.  _You can't even clean up some glass by yourself? You're so pathetic. Eddie deserves better_. Buck shakes his head to himself, tries to clear his head of those thoughts, but they only get louder.

Just as Buck is trying to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down, Eddie is rushing back into the room with a first aid kit in hand. "Hey, hey, I'm back," he murmurs sweetly, rushing to Buck's side. The gentleness of his voice makes Buck cry a little harder. Eddie goes a little wide-eyed, quickly deposits the first aid kit on the table, cups Buck's cheeks gently. "Hey, it's okay, I'm here now."

"I'm sorry," Buck murmurs shakily between sobs.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything," Eddie says quietly, turning to pop open the first aid kit. He takes out some antiseptic cream and bandages and silently gets to work on cleaning Buck's cut. Buck winces as soon as the disinfectant touches his wound, and Eddie murmurs a soft apology. Soon enough, Eddie's finished cleaning up Buck's hand and has wrapped a bandage around it nice and snug. "I'm gonna go clean up that glass now, okay? I'll be right back," Eddie presses the gentlest of kisses to Buck's forehead before leaving his side once more.

Buck sniffles, fights back more tears.  _You're useless_ , his brain helpfully reminds him.  _You're useless and pathetic and you can't do anything right._ He watches Eddie sweep up the glass for half a moment before his vision gets blurred out by tears again. He shuts his eyes tightly, drops his head onto the table, tries his best to stay silent as he cries.

Eventually, Eddie returns to Buck's side. He doesn't notice that Eddie has returned, though, until a gentle hand is placed on his shoulder. He sniffles, slowly lifts his head to look up at Eddie. "Hey," Eddie murmurs sweetly, hand moving to gently cup Buck's cheek. Buck sits up fully, fights back tears as best as he can. Eddie wipes the remaining tears away with his thumb. "What happened?"

"Um," Buck starts shakily. He looks down at his lap for a moment, tries to take a deep breath despite the tears still in his eyes. "I d-don't know what happened, I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to knock the glass over, p-please don't be mad at me, it w-was an accident."

Eddie frowns, pulls Buck closer, lets him bury his head in his chest. He gently runs a hand through Buck's hair. "You don't have anything to be sorry," Eddie says quietly. "It was an accident, right?" Buck nods into his chest. "Then you don't have anything to be sorry for. It's okay."

Buck sniffles, fights back even more tears desperately as he shakes his head into Eddie's chest. "But I j-just broke a glass, and- and you're probably mad at me, and,  _God_ , I'm so  _useless_ , you deserve  _better_ than me _-"_

"Hey," Eddie interrupts, gently nudging Buck's face away from his chest. He pulls the chair next to Buck out, sits down in it and carefully cups Buck's cheeks in his hands. "You are  _not_ useless, okay? Knocking down that glass was just an accident. It's okay. I have more glasses. But you are  _not_ useless. I am so incredibly lucky to have you in my life. You aren't useless. I don't think I could do any better than you even if I tried."

Buck sniffles, hands coming up to rest over Eddie's. "Do you r-really mean that?"

"Absolutely," Eddie murmurs. "I love you, Buck. Don't ever forget that. You are so important to me. I love you." Buck sniffles again, blinking back more tears. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just-" Buck pauses to laugh wetly. "I love you, too. You're so sweet. Thank you, I'm- I'm so glad I have you in my life."

Eddie chuckles, shakes his head to himself. "I'm always gonna be here for you, you know that, right?" Buck nods, and Eddie smiles broadly, leans forward to press the sweetest of kisses to Buck's lips.

In that moment, with Eddie's lips against his, Buck realizes that maybe, just maybe, he isn't as broken as he thought he was.


	3. unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie's mad at buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lovely over on instagram requested a lil somethin where buck and eddie are arguing and then bam! suddenly theyre makin out  
> i've never written anything like this, so it might be kinda bad?? aaaa idk, im pretty happy with it, so w/e  
> as usual, if you have any requests, feel free to comment them down below, send a message on tumblr @diazbuckley, or send a message on instagram @buckleydiaz !!

"You are unbelievable," Eddie says tightly as he bursts into the locker room where Buck is innocently grabbing his stuff to leave for the night.

Buck turns to look at Eddie with wide eyes. "What?" he asks after a brief pause.

"Don't 'what' me," Eddie replies, marching over to Buck's locker and slamming it shut. Just as Buck is about to whine that he wasn't done, Eddie continues. "You know  _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Buck frowns, pauses to think. Part of his mind thinks about how  _sexy_ Eddie looks while he's angry, while the other part of his mind racks his brain to try and remember what he did. "Is this about what I said yesterday? About not thinking that Shannon is good for you?" he asks cautiously.

"Yeah, it's about what you fucking said!" Eddie says a little louder, and Buck almost flinches. "My relationship with Shannon is  _none_ of your business."

There's a dark look in Eddie's eyes and, for just a moment, Buck is afraid that Eddie might punch him. "I  _know_ it's none of my business," he replies carefully. "But as your best friend, I'm worried about you. You've seemed really unhappy since you tried to get back together with her."

"I'm perfectly happy!" Eddie shouts, and this time, Buck flinches. Eddie seems to hesitate for half a moment. "I have been completely happy since she came back into my life," he says, a little quieter, his jaw still clenched.

Buck scoffs, rolls his eyes as he turns back toward his locker. "Yeah, that's bullshit," he grumbles as he bitterly reopens his locker.

"Excuse me?" Eddie asks, taking a step closer to Buck. "What did you just say?"

"I  _said_ ," Buck begins dramatically, turning back toward Eddie and leaning against the lockers. "That that's bullshit. Every time anyone so much as  _mentions_ her, you get all weird and standoffish and kind of sad. If you're really happy being in a relationship with her again, then you've got a really funny way of showing it."

"We're not in a relationship anymore. We're getting divorced, actually," Eddie says, and for a moment, he looks sad, lonely even. Buck opens his mouth to reply, to apologize, maybe, but before he can even say a word, Eddie continues, anger back on his face. "But  _that_ is also none of your business, got it?"

Buck sighs exasperatedly, wonders why the hell Eddie would've mentioned it if it isn't any of his business, but he doesn't say anything about it out loud because Eddie is mad at him enough as is. Instead, he starts to think about how, since Eddie is  _finally_ single again, or rather,  _going_ to be single, he finally has a chance with him. He doesn't dwell on that thought too long, though, because he finally realizes that it's been a while since he last spoke. "Dude, can't I just be  _worried_ about you?" he asks helplessly. "You're one of the closest friends I've ever had. I can't remember the last time I saw you look  _happy_. I don't like that at all. I don't want you to be unhappy, man."

Eddie gives him an odd sort of look, brows furrowed and that dark look in his eyes intensifying. Just as he's preparing himself to get yelled at again, maybe even punched, Eddie slams him against the lockers, hands gripping Buck's hips so tightly that he's sure they're going to be bruised. Buck's about to ask what he's doing, but then Eddie is pressing a rough kiss to his mouth and,  _oh_. Buck goes a little wide-eyed, instinctively grips Eddie's shoulder in one hand, the other threading through Eddie's hair. When Eddie moves his lips against his, slowly, as if they have all the time in the world, he absolutely melts. Buck can't help but open his mouth a little on instinct, and when Eddie's tongue takes that opening, licks into his mouth languidly, Buck moans. He really should have half a mind to be embarrassed right now, but all he can think of is how  _good_ this feels. How he never wants it to end.

Eventually, the need for oxygen becomes more important than the need to be pressed up against each other, and Eddie pulls away just barely enough for them to breathe. "Damn," Buck whispers. "Is that gonna happen every time I show concern over you? 'Cause if so, I've gotta do that more often."

"Shut up," Eddie murmurs, rolling his eyes and leaning forward to press his lips against Buck's again. It's shorter than the last kiss, but Buck thinks it just might be better. When he pulls away again, Buck moves his hands to gently cup Eddie's cheeks, a broad grin spreading across his face. "You're cute, especially when you're all worried about me."

"Yeah? Well, you're  _hot,_ especially when you're mad at me," Buck replies quietly, brushing his lips carefully over Eddie's. "God, I can't even tell you how long I've been waiting for this. And as much as I want to  _keep_ doing this, I really gotta go. I have plans with Mads tonight and she's probably waiting for me."

"Well, there's more where that came from," Eddie murmurs, and the smirk on his face makes Buck go absolutely weak in the knees. Eddie kisses him one more time, slow and deep and sweet, and Buck wishes he didn't have to leave. Eddie eventually pulls away, and when he pulls his hands off of Buck's hips, Buck can still feel the warmth of Eddie's hands. "You should probably get going, yeah? Don't wanna leave Maddie waiting."

It takes Buck a moment to remember how to speak. "Yeah, I should- I should get going," Buck replies. He quickly finishes gathering his stuff from his locker and shuts it. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Eddie, giving Buck's arm a gentle squeeze. 

The simple gesture makes Buck blush up a storm and grin like a total idiot, and he leaves the station with a bounce in his step.


	4. falling asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buck and eddie didn't mean to fall asleep at the station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do one shot where Buck and Eddie fall asleep at the station and the crew saw them?" -a lovely anon over on tumblr ♥  
> one shot requests are currently closed, but keep an eye out on my tumblr (@diazbuckley) for updates on that ;)

When Buck and Eddie first began their slightly tentative relationship, they agree on one thing—they wouldn't tell  _anyone_ about it until they were sure that it was going to be a serious, long lasting thing. Surprisingly, they managed to keep it under wraps. They've always been so close and affectionate that no one thinks twice whenever they sit close together, and somehow, Buck manages to patiently wait until no one else is around to kiss Eddie. It was all perfectly hidden until one evening, late into their shifts.

Buck yawns, stretches his arms out above his head, and flops down on the couch next to Eddie, who looks like he's desperately trying to stay awake. "Hey," Buck murmurs, flashes a sweet smile.

"Hey," Eddie replies, smiling right back. "You as tired as I feel?"

"Depends," Buck answers. "You dead tired?"

"Yeah," Eddie says.

"Then yeah, I'm as tired as you feel," Buck says, and he'd totally rest his head on Eddie's shoulder and fall asleep right there, but they're not alone, so that thought will have to wait. Instead, he yawns again and slumps against the couch. "Can't wait 'til I can go home and sleep."

Eddie hums noncommittally, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "Should probably take a nap," he mumbles as he tries to force his eyes open.

"That sounds nice," Buck replies. He decides, fuck it, he's so exhausted and that exhaustion would be a good excuse for resting his head against Eddie's shoulder. So he does just that, lets his eyes fall shut. "'M jus' gonna take a nap right here. You mind?"

"Not at all," Eddie mutters through a yawn, resting his head on top of Buck's. "As long as you don't mind if  _I_ take a nap, too."

Buck's too tired to say anything, just waves a hand absently.

Soon enough, they're both conked out. It's a bit dangerous for them to fall asleep next to each other in public because they always end up more entangled than how they started. This is no exception—somehow, Eddie's shifted to be laying on the couch on his back, Buck laying on his stomach on top of Eddie with his head on his chest. Eddie's arms are thrown lazily around Buck, one in Buck's hair and one on his back. At some point, Eddie jerks awake, waking Buck up in the process.

"Mm, what's wrong?" Buck asks, pushing himself up to get a better look at Eddie, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Nothin', sorry I woke you," Eddie replies, gently rubs Buck's back.

"Don't worry about it. I feel a lot better now," Buck says, smiling lazily at Eddie.

Eddie smiles right back, the hand in Buck's hair moving to gently cup his cheek. He forgets that they're at the station, not at either of their apartments, and tugs Buck closer to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Buck grins into it, returns it eagerly.

They're both brought back to reality when they hear Hen shout from the kitchen area. "I _knew_ it! Pay up, y'all!"

When they hear frustrated grumbling from Chim and Bobby, they finally realize where they are. They both blush furiously, Buck quickly sitting up and scrambling to move off of Eddie. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot," Eddie whispers urgently, frantically pulling himself upright.

"No, no, it's fine. I forgot, too," Buck replies quietly, waving his hand dismissively. "Maybe they're not even talking about us. Maybe they're talking about-"

"I  _tried_ to tell y'all that they've been more affectionate than before. It's not my fault you guys didn't believe me," Hen says, interrupting Buck's thought.

"They're  _always_ overly affectionate, though," Chim complains. "How were we supposed to tell that Buck and Eddie got together?"

"You were saying?" Eddie asks, and Buck hides his face in his hands.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to keep it under wraps until we were sure-"

"I'm sure," Eddie interrupts, reaching for Buck's face again. "I can see us doing this for a long time. I'm sure that this is serious."

Buck can't help the grin that spreads across his face after a moment. "Me, too. I'm serious about this. About us."

Eddie grins. "Good. I'm glad," he murmurs before pulling Buck close to kiss him again. And if Hen gushes about how cute they are, then they most certainly don't notice, being a little too wrapped up in each other to care about anyone else.


	5. injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buck's totally fine. it doesn't even hurt that much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi lovely!! Can I make a Buddie fic request please? Something where Eddie’s fussing and worrying after Buck gets hurt (minorly?) on a call please?" - a lovely anon over on tumblr!! i based this a little bit on an injury that i got about a week before im writing this so!!! me and buck get to suffer together or w/e. and as usual, i'm actual garbage at ending things but i dont care enough to struggle over a decent ending for several hours!! :sparkles:  
> buddie requests are still currently closed, but as usual, keep an eye on my tumblr (@diazbuckley) for updates on that!!

While Eddie's helping Chim and Hen pack up after a minor house fire, he keeps a close eye on the damaged building. Buck still hasn't come out, and Eddie is getting increasingly worried. He'd go into the building to go find Buck himself, but he knows that that wouldn't help, so he waits in agony to see his boyfriend.

"He's gonna be fine," Chim says after a while, clapping a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Buck's like a cat, he's got nine lives."

Eddie glances over toward Chim, tries to smile gratefully at him, but it's a little too forced. He appreciates what Chim's trying to do, but it doesn't help as much as he probably wanted it to. When he looks back at the house, he finally sees Buck coming out and toward the trucks. Eddie gets excited at first, but when he sees that Buck's limping a bit, he starts to get worried all over again. He drops what he's doing and rushes off toward Buck to help him walk the rest of the way to the trucks.

"What the hell happened?" Eddie asks frantically as soon as he reaches Buck, wrapping an arm around his waist to help alleviate some of the pressure on whatever injury Buck has.

"Ah, I don't know," Buck says, frowning. "Guess I just stepped on my foot wrong, and now it just hurts to walk." He hisses suddenly after a moment, stopping to lean down a bit. "Ow, shit!"

"Oh, my God," Eddie murmurs, brows furrowing. It makes his heart ache to see Buck in any amount of pain. "Hey, come on, we're almost to a place where you can sit down, okay? Just a little bit more, honey, I've got you."

Buck huffs, stands upright again, flashes a grateful smile toward Eddie. "Thanks, babe, but it's fine. I can walk, just gotta be careful with that side of my foot."

"Baby, just let me help you, okay?" Eddie asks with a frown.

"It's fine, really—"

" _Please_. Just let me help you," Eddie interrupts.

Buck frowns, gives him an odd sort of look. "Okay," he says after studying Eddie curiously for a moment.

"Thank you," Eddie murmurs, carefully helping Buck the rest of the way to the trucks. He helps Buck into the nearest place to sit down. He kneels down in front of Buck, hands resting cautiously over his knees. "Where does it hurt, love?"

Buck's cheeks brighten a bit and he ducks his head for a moment before answering. "Um, right side of my right foot." Eddie frowns, reaches down toward Buck's foot. He gently prods at it, frowning even deeper when Buck suddenly jerks away. "Ow, babe, what the hell?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Eddie says quickly, gently rubbing Buck's knee to comfort him. "I just wanted to figure out what we're working with here."

"I think it's just bruised or whatever. Not a big deal."

Eddie's brows furrow a bit. "It  _is_ a big deal. Let's get you home."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're  _injured_ , sweetheart. You need to rest up, let it heal," Eddie says matter-of-factly.

"Eddie, babe, it's fine. Seriously. I just gotta be careful with how I walk. I don't need to go home early," Buck says, reaching for Eddie's hands and carefully taking them in his.

"How are you supposed to do your job when you can hardly walk?"

Buck pauses. Clicks his tongue after a moment. "Okay," he says finally.

Eddie perks up a little, gives Buck a hopeful look. "'Okay', what?"

"Okay, you can take me home."

Eddie grins, brushes his lips along Buck's knuckles. "I'm gonna go let Cap know that we're headin' out early, okay? Don't get up, I'll be right back to help you into the truck, and then I'll help you out to the car, alright? And then when we get home, I'm gonna take good care of you. Sound good?"

Buck shakes his head fondly to himself. "Alright, alright, fine. If taking care of me is gonna make you feel better, then who am I to complain?"

Eddie stands up now, leans down to press a gentle kiss to Buck's lips before rushing off to go talk to Bobby.


	6. late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buck likes spending time with eddie at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt requested, just something very self indulgent. i got this idea from an anon on tumblr the other day who shared the idea of buck living w maddie and being in a hidden relationship w eddie, so hes gotta sneak out whenever he wants to hang out w him  
> requests are still closed but, as usual, keep an eye out on my tumblr @diazbuckley for any updates :)

Now, don't get Buck wrong, he loves living with his sister. Having someone to come home to everyday makes him feel a lot less lonely than he used to be. But, on the other hand, it makes keeping his relationship with Eddie a secret a lot harder. He'd tell Maddie about him and Eddie to make it a lot easier to go and see him in the evenings, but he's not quite ready to tell anyone about their newfound relationship. Neither of them are ready to tell anyone, in fact. They're both happy with keeping their love to themselves.

Usually, Buck sneaks out in the middle of the night to see Eddie. After Maddie caught him as he was about to leave, though, they decided that maybe Eddie sneaking  _in_ might be a safer bet. And Buck's glad they decided to switch things up, because tonight, when he opens the front door long after Maddie's gone to sleep and sees Eddie standing there in his pajamas and a wide grin, his hear absolutely melts.

"Hey, you," Eddie says, leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Buck's lips.

"Hey right back," Buck replies, steps aside to let Eddie in. "I missed you at work today. How was your day off?"

"It was good. I missed you, too," Eddie says as he steps inside the apartment, Buck shutting the door right behind him. "Would've been a lot better if I could've seen you."

"I wish I could've taken the day off to hang out with you," Buck murmurs forlornly, takes Eddie's hand into his. He intertwines their fingers, gives Eddie's hand a little squeeze before guiding him further into the apartment. "But at least we get to hang out now, right?"

"I've been lookin' forward to this all day, sweetheart."

The pet name makes Buck's cheeks flush. He ducks his head a little as he guides Eddie toward his room. "Me, too. Today was too slow." Eddie chuckles a little, brings their interlocked hands up to press a kiss to Buck's knuckles. The action makes Buck blush as he opens his bedroom door and ushers Eddie inside, shutting it quickly behind them. "Lemme get changed real quick, 'kay? Then we can cuddle our brains out." Eddie laughs, lets go of Buck's hand and presses a kiss to his cheek before drifting off.

"Oh, what's this?" Eddie asks after a long silence from somewhere behind Buck. Buck quickly finishes pulling on his sweatpants, comes over behind Eddie. When he wraps his arms around Eddie's waist, he looks down and sees the newest book he's borrowed from Maddie in Eddie's hands. It had been resting on top of his bookcase, nearly overflowing with books already, and he realizes now that he's completely forgotten to start reading it. "Is this new?" Eddie continues, offering the book to Buck.

"Yeah. Well, I mean," Buck pauses, carefully taking it into his hands, "not really. It's one of Maddie's, she lent it to me a while ago. Kinda forgot about it, though. I just don't have as much time to read anymore as I'd like to." He turns the novel in his hands, briefly glances over the blurb on the back before realizing that he doesn't have his glasses on to be able to read what it says.

"You should read it then," Eddie says after a brief silence.

"What? No, I want to spend time with you. I can read it later."

"Then read it to me," Eddie suggests, turning in Buck's arms. "We get to cuddle and you get to finally read this book. It's a win-win." He wraps his arms around Buck's neck loosely with a smile.

"You're just using this as an excuse to ogle me with my glasses on, aren't you?" Buck asks with a playful frown.

"Am not!" Eddie replies with a defensive pout. "I'm also using this as an excuse to listen to your voice."

Buck rolls his eyes despite the grin on his face. "Alright, alright, fine. Let me get my glasses." Eddie grins triumphantly, lets go of Buck, plucks the book out of his hands, and drifts over to his bed. Buck shakes his head fondly, turns to search through his bedside table for his glasses case. Once he's found it and shoved his reading glasses on, he crawls underneath the covers next to Eddie. When he's settled in with his back resting against the headboard, Eddie snuggles close with his head on Buck's chest, eagerly handing the book back to Buck.

"You're so cute with your glasses on, hon," Eddie murmurs, wrapping an arm loosely around Buck's waist. "Kinda wish you had to wear 'em more often."

"If I had to wear 'em more often, I'd invest in contacts," Buck replies as he brings a hand to gently thread through Eddie's hair. He grins with the pleased sigh it draws out of Eddie. "Now do you want me to read to you or not, babe?"

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up," Eddie says with a laugh, giving Buck's waist a little squeeze.

"Thank you," Buck mumbles, keeps one hand in Eddie's hair as he cracks open the novel with the other.

When Buck's about halfway through reading the second chapter out loud, he feels a dead weight on his chest. He looks down and sees Eddie fast asleep, and the sight brings a goofy grin to his face. He reaches inside his bedside table for a bookmark, being careful to not wake Eddie. He slides the bookmark into his spot in the book, sets it on the table. With a yawn, he takes off his glasses, sets them down, and turns off his lamp. "G'night, babe," he murmurs despite Eddie being fast asleep, slowly slides down to lay on his back on the mattress, keeping Eddie close. With a careful kiss to Eddie's forehead, he lets his eyes drift shut, falling asleep soon after with his smile barely faltering. They can worry about sneaking Eddie out when they wake up in the morning.


	7. gonna husband you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what they say: drunk minds speak sober hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another self indulgent little one shot. i've had the idea for this one in my head for quite some time now. my monthly goal for this month is to finish all the one shots i had plans for at the end of last month, and i feel particularly inspired to write this one so :shrug: after this, though, we'll be right back to requested one shots!  
> again, requests are currently still closed. as usual, keep an eye out on my tumblr @diazbuckley for any updates on that!

Buck is incredibly loud when he's drunk. Far louder than usual. That's something Edde has learned the hard way.

Buck had gone out with Maddie earlier that evening to spend some quality time together, and they had both proceeded to get very, very shitfaced. Chimney had picked Maddie up from the bar her and Buck were at, but Buck had refused to leave unless it was Eddie picking him up. Eddie had been looking forward to a quiet night in, trying to get himself more used to having nights where Christopher stays with his mother. When he got a call from a very drunk and partially incoherent Buck, rambling on about how very drunk he is and how he needs Eddie to come pick him up, Eddie knew that his evening wasn't going to quite go as planned.

"You know what we should do?" Buck asks loudly as Eddie carefully guides him inside their home.

Eddie quickly shushes him. "Honey, we have neighbors.  _Please_ keep your voice down."

"Sorry. You know what we should do?" Buck amends, not that much quieter than the first time. Eddie's too exhausted to shush him again.

"What should we do?"

Buck glances around conspiratorially before leaning in close to Eddie. The action almost makes Eddie laugh. "We should have sex," he stage whispers.

Eddie sighs and shakes his head as he shrugs his jacket off before helping Buck with his. "Sweetheart. No."

"Why not?" Buck whines.

"Because you're  _drunk_. I'm not taking advantage of you like that," Eddie says as he ushers Buck toward their room.

"But I'm your  _boyfriend_ ," Buck complains.

"Doesn't matter. Still not right," Eddie tells him, opening their bedroom door and gently pushing Buck inside.

Buck pauses and pouts a little before plopping down on their bed. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, you're right," Buck clarifies dramatically. He pauses again as he tries to toe his shoes off. He grins triumphantly when he successfully kicks them off before looking back up at Eddie. "You know what we should do instead?"

"What's that?" Eddie asks while kicking his own shoes off.

"We should  _cuddle_ ," Buck replies loudly. Eddie can't help but chuckle fondly as he sits down next to Buck. "But! But, I gotta... I hafta... I need to," Buck struggles to get the words out through his slurring, poking Eddie's chest with each pause. "I gotta  _change_. 'Cause, 'cause, if I fall asleep, then I'll be all uncomfortable when I wake up, y'know? You... You've got the right idea. You already got pajamas on. But I don't."

Eddie laughs a little. "Okay. Alright. Lemme go grab you somethin' to change into," he says, standing up and making his way over to their dresser. He pulls out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, walks back over to their bed and hands the clothes to Buck before sitting back down. "You need any help?"

"No, I  _got_ this, babe," Buck says seriously as he starts pulling off his shirt. "I've  _got_ this!" he exclaims when his shirt is halfway over his head. The dramatics only makes Eddie laugh a little more. After a little while, he's managed to put on both the t-shirt and sweatpants. "Lets  _do_ this thing."

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly as he pulls the blankets on their bed aside, crawls underneath them and plops down on his back. "Alright, nerd, c'mere," he says, holding his arms out for Buck.

Buck grins widely, crawls over to Eddie and flops down on his side, head on Eddie's shoulder. He throws an arm around Eddie's waist, tangles their legs together, lets out a long, dreamy sigh. " _Oh_ , this is nice," Buck says breathlessly. "This is better than sex."

Eddie snorts as he reaches down and pulls the covers over them. Once he's settled back down, he wraps an arm around Buck and presses a kiss to his hairline. "Whatever you say, sweetheart," he murmurs. He gently strokes Buck's upper arm mindlessly, perfectly content to lay there in silence with Buck before they fall asleep.

"Y'know what?" Buck murmurs, voice slurred from exhaustion and from still being drunk. He doesn't wait for Eddie to respond, nuzzles his shoulder a little before continuing. "I'm gonna husband you up one day. I'm gonna... I'm gonna marry the shit outta you. I'mma propose to you one day, and it's gonna be the romantic-est shit ever. And- and, 's gonna be a huge surprise, y'know? You're not gonna expect it. 'S gonna be a giant surprise. You're gonna love it."

Eddie's eyes widen a little bit at the confession. Honestly, he's at a loss for words. He has no idea what to say. Just as he's about to ask Buck if he means everything he's just said, he feels Buck's breath even out and, soon enough, Buck's conked out. Eddie lets out a little breath as he comes to the realization that he's not exactly  _against_ the idea of "marrying the shit" out of Buck. He decides he'll have to talk to Buck about it in the morning when he's a bit more coherent.

 

***

 

The next morning, while Eddie's sipping his coffee at the kitchen table, Buck trudges out of their room slowly, looking like death. Eddie wordlessly hands Buck a second coffee mug once he's in the kitchen. Buck dramatically flops down onto the seat next to Eddie, rests his forehead against the table. "Figured you'd have a killer hangover this morning," Eddie murmurs, reaching over to gently stroke Buck's hair.

"Everything hurts and I'm dying," Buck mumbles, wearily sits back up and reaches for his coffee. "Please tell me I didn't say or do anything weird last night."

Eddie pauses, clicks his tongue and looks away. "Weeeeell," he says, drawing out the word as he thinks about what Buck had said before promptly passing out. "I wouldn't say  _weird_ necessarily. Just... Unexpected."

"Oh God," Buck grumbles, elbow on the table and cheek resting against his fist. "Jesus. What did I say?" Eddie taps his fingers against his mug absently, trying to figure out where to start. After a while, Buck groans. "Just tell me, babe. What'd I say?"

"You, uh. You said that you're going to 'husband me up' one day," Eddie finally says after a brief hesitation, using air quotes around the words Buck had used the previous night. "And that you're going to propose to me. I believe you said that it's going to be 'the romantic-est shit ever'." Buck groans for a long while, rests his head back against the kitchen table. "Aaaand, judging by your reaction, there was some truth behind what you said?"

"Yeah," Buck mutters, voice a bit muffled. "Jesus, that's embarrassing."

"I wouldn't say that," Eddie replies, resting a hand on Buck's back and gently rubbing it. "It's not like I'm opposed to the idea."

Buck turns his head to look over at Eddie. "Don't you think it's a little to early for us to talk about getting married?"

"I mean. Yeah, I guess," Eddie replies. "But I'm not saying I want to get engaged  _now_. I'm just saying that..." He pauses to carefully consider his next words. "Look. Consider this a, uh,  _pre-proposal_. One day, we'll get engaged. Maybe in a few months, maybe in a year, maybe even longer than that. But one day, not today, we'll have a more serious conversation about this."

"You mean it?" Buck asks hopefully.

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?" Eddie asks.

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, I think so," Buck replies, sitting back up. He glances away, fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "Y'know, the thought of marrying  _anyone_ is really scary to me. And what's especially scary is that, like, I  _want_ to marry you already. I already wanna get engaged to you. Someday, though. I'm not ready for that yet. But I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you someday."

"Me too," Eddie says quietly. "One day we'll spend the rest of our lives together. But for now? Let's just have fun. We can talk about all that serious stuff later on. Light and breezy, remember?"

"Yeah. Light and breezy," Buck murmurs, a crooked grin on his face. He leans forward, presses the gentlest of kisses to Eddie's lips. "Thanks for not being weirded out about all that. I love you."

"Of course, honey. I love you, too," Eddie replies with a grin, leaning in to press a kiss of his own to Buck's lips.


	8. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, buck and eddie just don't want to get out of bed quite yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hi! if you're still taking Buddie fic requests, is it possible for you to write some Buddie morning fluff please? I love my boys when they're soft and just really in love with each other" - a lovely anon over on tumblr!! its taken me quite a while to get around to writing this, but i hope that me taking my sweet ass time means that this is just that much better  
> buddie requests are still closed (hopefully not for long, tho. i only have 2 more requests after this!), but as usual, keep an eye out on my tumblr (@diazbuckley) for any updates on that!! ♥

If there's one thing Buck hates, it's waking up early when he doesn't have to. If it were up to him, he'd sleep all day, but apparently that's an "unhealthy coping mechanism". Buck thinks that sounds fake if you ask him, but nobody ever does. The one thing about waking up early these days that Buck  _doesn't_ hate, is the fact that he gets to wake up in Eddie's arms most of the time. Yeah, he'd much rather be asleep right about now, but at least he gets to revel in the feeling of being held tightly in his boyfriend's warm arms.

With a yawn, Buck carefully turns around in Eddie's arms to face him. Eddie's sleeping face is probably one of the cutest things Buck has ever seen. For once, Eddie doesn't look stressed out. He looks peaceful, happy even, and it warms Buck's heart to its core. Buck carefully places a hand on Eddie's cheek, thumb gently stroking underneath his eyes. Eventually, after Buck's been admiring Eddie's face for quite some time, the man himself slowly blinks his eyes open. The sleepy smile that crosses his face as soon as his eyes focus on Buck makes Buck's heart feel full of love. "Mornin', babe," Buck murmurs.

"Mornin'," Eddie mumbles through a yawn. He leans forward, presses a gentle kiss to Buck's lips. Buck grins and eagerly returns the kiss.

"Please tell me we don't have anything to do this morning," Buck says quietly when he pulls away.

"We do, actually," Eddie replies.

Buck groans and pouts a little. "What is it?"

Eddie gives him a cheeky little grin. "We gotta stay in bed all morning."

Buck snorts, rolls his eyes as he gently pats Eddie's cheek. "You're such a jerk," he grumbles, leaning forward to press another kiss to Eddie's lips.

Eddie just grins even more, wraps his arms a little tighter around Buck's waist. "I jus' like messin' with you," he whispers. He moves one hand up to gently grab the back of Buck's shirt, leaning forward to rub his nose against Buck's mindlessly.

Buck hums a little, lets his eyes flutter shut. "We don't have to go into work until noon, right?" Eddie hums a little, nods against Buck. "Cool. 'Cause I wanna stay here as long as possible."

"Mm, me too," Eddie mumbles, flattens his hand to gently rub Buck's back up and down, shutting his own eyes. "Y'know what sounds nice?"

"What?"

"Goin' right back to sleep," Eddie says through another yawn. "'M still tired."

Buck hums noncommittally, squirms a little to get comfortable before yawning. "I feel you. It's too early to be awake," he mumbles, shifts downward to bury his face in Eddie's chest. "'M surprised you're so tired though, Mr. 'I wake up at ass o'clock every morning'."

"Ha ha," Eddie says sarcastically, hand trailing up Buck's back before settling in his hair. "Less joking, more sleeping."

"'M serious though! You wake up stupid early on your days off, like, all the time. I'm surprised you're physically capable of being tired in the morning," Buck says, arms moving to wrap around Eddie's waist and squeeze him closer.

"Early bird gets the worm, hon," Eddie replies.

"That's a dumb saying," Buck grumbles, nuzzles Eddie's chest a bit. "Now shush. I'm tryin' to fall back asleep."

Eddie snorts, gently cards his fingers through Buck's hair. "Whatever you say, goofball. G'night."

"G'night, babe," Buck replies sleepily before drifting back off to sleep, feeling warm and safe as Eddie holds him tightly in his arms.


	9. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buck feels very blech and very lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! this one shot wasnt requested by anyone, but i've had this idea like all day and i cant get it out of my head. that buck being trans hc? taken over my entire life. i refuse to see buck as anything other than trans, and i know i've said this before, but i could really go on and on about how important trans buck is to me, but i dont have that kind of time. what i will say tho is that the only thing that could potentially try to pry this hc from my hands is if buck is Canonly stated to be cis in the show (me, at the top of my lungs: make him canonly trans cowards!!!!)  
> also! i dont quite know anything about how testosterone injections work beyond what i could find with a quick google search, so hopefully this all makes sense?? ikdk!!  
> anyway. fic requests are still currently closed, but i am kind of toying around with the idea of opening them back up some point soon for a little while. i dunno yet tho, so keep an eye out on my tumblr (@diazbuckley) for any updates!!

Buck's been battling a pretty awful stomach bug for the last few days. Thankfully it's no longer contagious so he can get all the healing cuddles he wants from Eddie, but it has made him feel incredibly exhausted all the time. So exhausted, in fact, that he's been laid up in bed the entire time because sitting up for too long always makes him feel queasy and lightheaded. Most days, that wouldn't be too big of a problem, but unfortunately, the inability to do much of anything without feeling awful is beginning to fuck with his schedule.

Since he began taking testosterone injections at the beginning of his transition, he found that taking them the same day each week worked best for him. Every time he's tried to mess with that, all of his emotions ended up being incredibly heightened to the point where it made him feel awful. So, he keeps to that schedule as best he can. He has a few alarms set and everything set just to keep himself from forgetting, but there have been some weeks where he could've sworn he had taken them but it turned out that he hadn't.

Today's the day he's supposed to take his injections, but every time he's tried to get himself out of bed long enough to go and grab what he needs has ended up failing miserably. He's laying pitifully in bed when Eddie returns home from dropping Christopher off at Shannon's and enters their bedroom.

"Hey, how's my special guy?" Eddie asks gently, carefully sitting down on the bed next to Buck and rubbing Buck's arm comfortingly.

"Feeling like he's gonna puke again," Buck mumbles through a few coughs. "But I think I'm managing to keep down that toast from earlier."

Eddie frowns a little, leans down to press a careful kiss to Buck's cheek. "At least you haven't puked it out yet."

" _Yet_ ," Buck grumbles bitterly. Eddie shakes his head to himself and is about to respond when Buck's fourth reminder of the day goes off. Buck groans and buries his face deeper into his pillow, trying to muster up the energy to turn the damned beeping off.

Thankfully, Eddie takes pity on Buck and turns the alarm off himself. "You taken your injection yet today?" he asks quietly as he sets Buck's phone back down on the bed. Buck only manages to shake his head a little. "Honey, you gotta get up and do that."

"Can't," Buck says sleepily.

"You gotta try, sweetheart. You always get super grouchy when you skip it, so c'mon," Eddie replies, trying to help Buck sit up. Buck groans and lazily bats at Eddie. "You want me to do it for you?" he asks after an unsuccessful attempt at getting Buck even halfway up.

"You'd do that for me?"

"For sure. I mostly just don't want to get sassed, but that's neither here nor there," Eddie replies with a little chuckle as he gently strokes Buck's hair.

"Then yeah, please do it for me," Buck responds.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Eddie says, presses a quick kiss to Buck's temple before standing and leaving the room. Before Buck knows it, Eddie's returning with all the necessary materials, plopping back down on the bed. "How you doin'?" he asks gently, pressing a quick kiss to Buck's cheek before pulling on the latex gloves.

Buck groans a little, tries to figure out what words to use as Eddie nudges the blankets off of him. "Ugh," he says after a while, burying his face in his pillow as Eddie wipes off a spot on his thigh with an alcohol swab.

Eddie hums noncommittally as he continues readying Buck for the injection. "You ready, honey?" he asks sweetly after a moment. Buck just nods drowsily. Eddie carefully sticks the needle into Buck's leg, to which he winces a little. "Sorry," he murmurs, trying to speed up the process as much as he possibly can. Once the injection's done, he quickly throws everything away. Once he finally settles back down next to Buck, he gently rubs Buck's thigh, presses a kiss to his cheek. "You feelin' alright?"

"Yeah. Wish it could cure my stomach bug," Buck mumbles, turning his head toward Eddie.

"I know. I wish it could, too. It breaks my heart to see you hurting so much," Eddie replies sweetly.

"Y'know what would make me feel better right now?"

"What's that?"

"If you kissed me," Buck says with a crooked little smile. "And if you got into bed and cuddled me."

"I can do that," Eddie replies with a grin, leans forward and presses a kiss to Buck's lips that Buck thinks doesn't last long enough. Eddie gets settled behind Buck, pulls the blankets up and over the two of them. He wraps his arms around Buck's middle, nuzzles his hair a little.

"Mm, love you," Buck mumbles, burying his face back into his pillow. "Thanks for doing that for me, babe."

"I love you, too. And I'm just glad to help you out, honey," Eddie murmurs, presses a kiss to the back of Buck's head. "Now, how about we take a nice little nap, huh? How's that sound?"

"Sounds really good," Buck replies, already half asleep. He places one hand on Eddie's arms that are wrapped snugly around himself, rubs them mindlessly before drifting off to sleep easily.


	10. stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie wishes their secret relationship didn't have to be so secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy!! it's been a little while since i've written anything, haven't i? writer's block has been kinda kicking my ass lately, which is frustrating bc i Want to write And i want to give yall some more content but. yknow. there isnt much i can really do about it beyond either forcing myself to write through it or just wait it out  
> anyway. this is something a little self indulgent bc i've been having this thought all evening and i've come to the executive decision that theres literally Nothing stopping me from writing whatever small little ideas i have so. i figured, what better way to get myself to write more than by writing whatever i can think of, no matter how small or silly?  
> anyway x2. requests are still closed, but i have been kind of toying with the idea of opening them back up soon. keep an eye on my tumblr, @diazbuckley, for any updates on that!

Eddie watches with sleepy, curious eyes as Buck rushes around his bedroom in search of his clothes. Part of him thinks that Buck looks kind of adorable like this, half naked and frantically searching for his haphazardly discarded clothes. Eddie feels like he should say something, anything, but he can't quite think of the right words to say, so he lays there in silence, mindlessly fiddling with the edge of the blanket that's drawn up over his waist.

Finally, when Buck's sitting next to him on the edge of the bed while trying to pull his jeans on, Eddie thinks of something to say. "You should stay," he says quietly, and it seems to startle Buck because he jolts a little.

"What?" Buck asks, turns his head to look back over at Eddie.

"You should stay," Eddie reiterates, a bit more confident this time. He sits up a little, scoots closer to sit behind Buck, wrapping his arms around Buck's bare waist. "So you don't have to rush around as much."

Buck seems to melt into Eddie's arms a little, still working his jeans up and over his hips, though less hurriedly this time. "I have to go. Maddie'll be suspicious if she doesn't see me when she's getting ready for work in the morning." Eddie hums noncommittally at that, absently traces Buck's scars with gentle fingertips as he rests his chin on Buck's shoulder. Buck squirms out of Eddie's grasp just enough to get a good look at his face, frowning at the pout that Eddie's currently sporting. "Don't give me that look. You know exactly why I can't stay."

Eddie tries to get rid of his pout, wriggling away from Buck and laying with his back against the headboard. "I know," he says, and he's vaguely aware of the fact that he sounds a bit like a petulant little child. "It's just always so lonely when you leave."

Buck frowns sympathetically and scoots a bit closer, reaches forward to gently brush a few loose curls away from Eddie's face, hand lingering on his cheek. "I'm sorry," he murmurs lowly, leans forward to press a sweet kiss to Eddie's lips. "I wish I could give you a better reason for all of this than 'I'm scared', but... That's all I've got."

"What are you so scared of, huh?" Eddie asks, reaching up to keep Buck's face close to his.

Buck shrugs a little, brushes his nose against Eddie's. "Scared that telling everyone about us will change how stuff is at work. How stuff is with us. Scared that, y'know, if we end up breaking up someday, then everyone at work will feel like they have to pick a side," he explains quietly, avoiding Eddie's eyes. "Besides. I like this whole 'just you and me, not having to worry about anyone else' thing we've got going on." Eddie hums a little, but doesn't say anything further. He watches silently as Buck pulls away and finally finishes putting his pants on. Soon enough, he's got his shoes on and is pulling his shirt down his stomach. "Anyway. I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Eddie pouts a little and nods as Buck kneels on the bed to press a quick kiss to Eddie's lips. "Don't give me that face, babe. You're gonna make me feel bad."

"Maybe if I make you feel bad enough, I can get you to stay?" Eddie asks hopefully. Buck gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look. "Yeah, I figured it was a long shot. Doesn't hurt to at least try, though." Buck clicks his tongue, runs a careful hand through Eddie's hair before standing back up. "Text me when you're home safe?" Eddie says quietly.

"Always," Buck replies sincerely. "See you tomorrow, babe."

"See you tomorrow," Eddie whispers as Buck quickly and quietly leaves the room.

A little while later, when Eddie's curled up in bed and waiting expectantly for a text from Buck with the lights in his room off, fully ready to fall asleep as soon as he hears from him, he's pleasantly surprised to get a phone call from his boyfriend instead. "Hello?" he asks quietly.

"Hey," Buck murmurs, and Eddie can hear some shuffling before a satisfied groan leaves Buck.

"Thought you were gonna text me?"

"Yeah, well, y'know. Maybe I missed your voice," Buck says, and Eddie can't help but laugh a little.

"Are you in bed?" Eddie asks for a brief pause.

"Yeah," Buck says. There's a brief, comfortable silence before Buck continues. "Are you trying to do some sort of sex-over-the-phone type of thing here? 'Cause I didn't think you'd be able to get it up again so soon. But, y'know, I'm not entirely complaining. Just as long as you're not gonna be all awkward about it."

Eddie blushes at that. "I'm not— I wasn't—"

"I'm  _teasing_ you, babe," Buck says through laughter. Eddie can't help but laugh a little too. "But yeah, I'm in bed," he continues through a yawn.

"Should I let you go? You sound kind of tired."

"No! No, no, it's fine," Buck replies quickly. "It's kinda romantic, don't you think?"

"What makes you say that?" Eddie whispers, squirming a little to get a bit more comfortable underneath the sheets.

"I mean. Like. Just laying in bed, in the dark, listening to each other's voices. I don't know. Feels kinda romantic to me," Buck explains, and Eddie can almost hear the shrug in his voice.

"Y'know what? I think you're right. Very romantic," Eddie murmurs through a small chuckle. "I mean, I'd prefer it if you took me out to dinner, but this is pretty romantic, too."

"Yeah? Well, what are you doing this Friday?" Buck asks after a moment.

Eddie frowns a little in confusion. "Um. Nothing. Why?"

"Well, now you're doing  _something_ ," Buck says with an air of finality. At Eddie's confused hum, Buck continues. "I'm taking you out to dinner on Friday. Get ready for the most romantic dinner of your  _life_ , babe. I'm gonna woo the pants off of you. Maybe literally."

Eddie bursts out into laughter, shifts from his side onto his back. "Oh, yeah? How romantic are we talking?"

"We're talkin' me picking you up at 7 with flowers and everything. I'll bring you to a fancy restaurant, then I'll take you to a movie, and then when I drop you off, I'll kiss you so sweetly at your doorstep that you're gonna think you're dreaming," Buck replies, and the more he says, the more Eddie wishes it were Friday already.

"Yeah? You gonna pull my chair out for me and pay and everything, too?"

"If that's what you want, then hell yeah."

"I do want that," Eddie murmurs. "Lucky for you, I'm bringing Chris over to Shannon's that morning, and she's gonna drop him off Saturday afternoon. So you could even stay the night if you wanted to."

"I do want to," Buck replies, sighs happily. "I'm excited for Friday."

"Me, too. Can't wait to get swept off my feet," Eddie says with a grin that's so wide that his face hurts a little.

"'M definitely gonna pull out all the stops, babe," Buck whispers, and Eddie hears some more shifting from his end. "'M tired. But I don't wanna hang up yet."

"Mm, me neither," Eddie replies, letting his eyes flutter shut. "Why don't we just stay on the phone while we fall asleep, huh? We can jus' hang up in the morning."

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice. G'night, babe."

"G'night, honey." Eddie easily falls asleep after that, comforted by the sound of Buck's breathing and the thought of their date at the end of the week.


	11. showering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showers are always better together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey there! im currently trapped in yet another cruel bout of writers block, and im currently trying to kick said writers blocks ass by forcing myself through it. my writers block seems to mostly be targeting my ability to write shippy stuff, in the sense that i can kinda write Some things, but i just kinda. shut down. when it comes to romantic stuff. i dunno man. anyway! heres my attempt at kicking myself back into writer town or w/e! i hope this is okay!  
> as usual, you can find me on tumblr @diazbuckley and, good news! i am officially opening drabble requests again!! so feel free to send some requests either via the comments or via an ask to my tumblr!!

While Buck's standing in the shower with his forehead resting against the shower wall, he's jolted upright when the bathroom door opens. Thankfully, he catches himself before he slips, rests a hand on the wall as he tries to catch his breath. "Babe?" he calls, hoping that it's Eddie who's entered the bathroom and not some murderer or something.

"Yeah, hi, sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Eddie replies. Buck pushes the shower curtain back a little so he can see Eddie better. "Hey, are you gonna be done soon? I wanna get a shower before we have to leave for work today."

"Um, I don't know," Buck says, trailing off a little. "You could... You could join me, if you want?" he asks after a moment.

Eddie chuckles a little, leans against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. "Normally, I'd say yes. But then we'll end up being late to work. You always like taking your sweet time when we're in the shower."

"I don't mean in, like, a sexy way," Buck says, blushing a little. "I mean in, y'know, a romantic kinda way. And a 'saving time' kinda way."

Eddie pauses a little at that, squints slightly as he considers Buck's offer. "Yeah, alright. Might be nice to start showing together in a more romantic kinda way, anyway." Buck grins triumphantly as he watches Eddie begin to quickly undress. He very unabashedly checks Eddie out with every piece of clothing he takes off. "We don't have time for any sexy stuff, babe, got it?" Eddie says when he finally notices how obvious Buck is in looking him up and down.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You make it hard to  _not_ wanna do sexy stuff, though," Buck replies with a nonchalant wave of a hand. Eddie looks up from where he's shoving his pants down, gives Buck a significant look. "No sexy stuff, I promise. I can wait 'til after work. Probably."

"You're gonna have to wait, 'cause I am  _not_ letting you drag me off to supply closets anymore. Hen  _just_ recently stopped making fun of me for the last time you pulled that shit," Eddie says when he stands upright. "Now move over." Buck scoots to the side a little to give Eddie some room, a grin spreading across his face as Eddie steps into the shower next to him and closes the curtain. The first thing he does is set a gentle hand on Buck's waist and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Buck's lips. "Hey."

"Hey," Buck murmurs with half-lidded eyes. He brings his hands up to gently cup Eddie's cheeks, kisses him over and over again. "This is nice," he whispers against Eddie's lips when he finally manages to pull himself away slightly.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asks quietly, wrapping his arms around Buck's waist and pulling him closer.

"Y'know, just... Being together."

Eddie laughs a little at that, gently brushes his nose against Buck's. "It  _is_ nice. I love you, Buck."

"I love you, too," Buck whispers, moving his arms to wrap loosely around Eddie's shoulders. "Do we really have to go to work today? Can't we just play hooky and, like, I dunno, just lay in bed and have sex all day?"

"Yeah, we gotta go to work, baby," Eddie murmurs, trailing one hand up Buck's side before gently resting it on his shoulder. "Maybe we can do that some day we both have work off. Only if you're good, though."

"I'm  _always_ good."

"Debatable," Eddie says, grinning at the pout it pulls out of Buck. "You're good  _sometimes_. Just not usually." Buck rolls his eyes playfully. "Now. As much as it pains me to say this, we gotta do less cuddling and more washing up."

" _Lame_ ," Buck says, rolling his eyes again despite the grin on his face. He reluctantly lets go of Eddie, watches as Eddie reaches for the shampoo bottle before finally getting back to finishing washing off.


	12. pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buck's far too thirsty for his own good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic* yes hi hello, is anyone there? umm i dont actually know Where the idea came for this one, it just Came to me this morning and i was like "oh. oh yes. this is a thing that needs to be done." anyway. this is a little on the shorter side but w/e! i'm just glad to have something written and posted! 1 fic a day, 3 days in a row? i think this is a new record for me! i doubt i'll be able to keep it going tho fajdgfd  
> anyway! i have very hesitantly reopened buddie requests, so if theres something In Particular you'd like to see, send me an ask or a message via tumblr @diazbuckley and i'll try my very best to write it!!

Buck honestly can't remember who's idea it was for the self-proclaimed fire fam to a bar to hang out together, but whoever it was, he wants to both thank and curse them. Thank them, because Eddie is absolutely  _drool worthy_ in a tight t-shirt beneath a flannel that's a little too tight around his arms and jeans that do not leave  _anything_ to the imagination as far as his ass goes. Curse them, because they're in a public setting and Buck can do exactly  _none_ of the things he wants to do to Eddie right now. Instead, he's forced to try and think PG thoughts so he doesn't get too flustered.

At some point, Eddie invites Buck to play pool with him and, well, who is Buck to deny such a request? Especially when Eddie's giving him those soft, pleading eyes that always get him feeling warm all over. Honestly, it's like Eddie's  _trying_ to turn him on.

Buck tries not to stare too much while Eddie's taking his turn. Who  _wouldn't_ want to stare at Eddie, though? With the way Eddie's leaning over the table and practically shoving his ass in Buck's face, it's a wonder that Buck hasn't swooned on the spot yet. And if his eyes don't stray too far away from Eddie's body, well, then nobody else has to know.

Before Buck knows it, it's his turn. Just before he steps up to the table, he gets an idea that he's pretty sure is one of the greatest ideas he's ever had in his life. "Y'know what?" he starts, trying not to smirk wildly as he speaks. "I actually don't really know how to play pool all that well."

"Really?" Eddie asks, sounding just a tad bit unimpressed as he leans back against the table.

"Really," Buck answers with a solemn nod. "I think you might need to help me line up this shot. Just so I can get a feel for what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh yeah?" Eddie asks, standing up and moving just a little closer to Buck. "And what exactly does 'helping you' entail?"

Buck hums a little, pretends to consider the question, as if he hasn't already daydreamt about his answer. "I'm thinkin' maybe... You stand behind me and guide me?" he says it like a question although it really isn't.

Eddie raises a slow eyebrow at that. "Alright," he says after a moment, moving to stand behind Buck, though not nearly as close as Buck would like. His hands just barely hover over Buck's waist. "How's this?"

"I think you might need to get a little closer," Buck murmurs. "So you can  _really_ help me."

Eddie silently steps closer, close enough for Buck to feel the warmth radiating off of him, but still not close enough for Buck. He rests his hands fully on Buck's waist. "How about now?"

"Closer."

Eddie moves even closer now, his entire body pressed up against Buck's backside, and this is  _exactly_ what Buck's been needing all night. "Better?"

"Much," Buck whispers, trying not to grin too much. He leans over the table a little. "Help me out here?" he asks, trying to subtly wiggle his hips a little.

"What are you trying to do here, Buck?" Eddie whispers into Buck's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Buck says, feigning innocence as he finally picks up his pool cue. He pretends to not know how to aim properly, knowing fully well that he absolutely kicked Chim's ass at pool just last week. Eddie doesn't need to know that, though.

"Here, lemme..." Eddie trails off a little, bringing his hands up to "help" Buck aim better.

Buck tries not to sigh too loudly when Eddie's arms come around him. He presses himself back against Eddie a little more, hums in delight when he hears Eddie let out a shuddering breath. If he didn't know any better, he might think that Eddie was purposefully taking his time in helping Buck line up this shot just to stay pressed up against him. The thought of that makes Buck feel a little warm inside. Finally he makes the shot, very slowly stands up straight. He grins when he sees that Eddie hasn't moved away from him, arms still wrapped snugly around his waist. Buck turns in Eddie's arms to face him, setting his cue on the table behind him before setting his arms on Eddie's shoulders.

"I know what you're trying to do," Eddie whispers, brushing his nose lightly against Buck's.

"No idea what you're talking about," Buck mumbles, moving to brush his lips against Eddie's cheek.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Eddie replies, sounding incredibly unimpressed. "Well, what it is that you're doing here, it's working."

"It is?"

"Mhm." Eddie nudges Buck's arms off of his shoulders, reaches down and grabs both of Buck's hands. "Just this once, I'll indulge you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Eddie whispers, catching Buck's lips in a kiss that's entirely too brief in Buck's opinion. "We'll never be able to live this down, just so you know."

"Oh, I know," Buck says with a cheeky grin as he starts to lead Eddie to the bathroom. "I just don't really care."

If they disappear for entirely too long just to give each other messy handjobs in the oversized handicapped stall in the men's bathroom then, well, no one else seems to notice, nor do they seem to care.


End file.
